It All Started when we met on that Sidewalk
by KatoShuuya
Summary: Gouenji Shuuya & Fuyuna Hayakaze were 2 very different persons, not the type that would get mixed up in their personal lives,but a mysterious force from Fuyuna's past forces them to work together. Will they save the world & their relationship?
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

**It all started when we met on that sidewalk...**

Summary: Gouenji Shuuya & Fuyunamu Hayakaze were two very different persons; Gouenji was an ace striker for Inazuma Japan & Fuyuna was the wealthy heiress from a broken family. It was obvious that they were not the type of persons that you'd imagine to get mixed up in each other's personal lives. But when a mysterious force from Fuyuna's past comes back to reclaim what was once his, they are forced to work together to save each other. By the end of the story, will they realize what they truly feel about each other?

(Look, I don't own Inazuma Eleven, or any characters & whatnot related to them. I only own the mysterious force & my OC's)

_It's been a while since I last saw you, my dear..._

_Well now, you've grown so much now, my dear..._

_I've missed you so much, my dear..._

_I've waited long enough, my dear... _

_Fuyuna..._

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

The Hayakaze household was filled with silence until...

"Mom? Hey, you home?" Fuyuna Hayakaze said as she descended down the stairs. The house remained silent until Fuyuna started again, "Hello? Anybody home..." Realizing that she was just answered with more silence, she sighed & proceeded to the dining hall.

"Good Morning, Mistress Fuyuna," The tall, tuxedoed man bowed low. This was her personal butler, Mitchell. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm, well enough." Fuyuna answered bluntly. Mitch nodded slightly, as if to say, "Well, I'm glad to hear that, Mistress." She went on, saying, "So where's Mom?"

"I think Madame Natsuna mentioned something about a business trip to London after Peru, Mistress." Mitch said, looking a bit disappointed & somehow pleased at the same time. Fuyuna, however, was too disappointed to notice.

"She sends her best regards, along with her numerous apologies that she would not be able to make it to your weekend out."

Fuyuna scoffed, saying, "Best regards... Numerous apologies, yeah right." She started to eat, saying "If she truly was sorry, why can't she put me first instead of that stupid business!" She walked out of the dining hall & flopped on the sofa.

'For once in her life, can't she put ME first?' Fuyuna thought as she squeezed the pillow, 'Would that be too much to ask?'

A few moments later, the phone rings. "Mitch? Phone's ringing!" Silence answered for him. Fuyuna scowled, and then forced herself off the bed. "Fine then, I'll get it."

"Hello?" Fuyuna snapped. "Fuyunamu Hayakaze speaking, what the hell is it?"

"Well, hello there, my dearest."

-Well, that's Chapter 1 for you!


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit

Yaaaaay! Chapter 2 is here!

I just want to thank Mamera-chan for her kind review on my first chapter! Thanks again!

Anyways, I still don't own Inazuma Eleven, only Fuyuna & her crazy father.

On with the fic!

"_Well, hello there, my dearest._"

Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit

Fuyuna remained silent. She didn't want to let the person on the other side of the line to know that she was panicking. The person on the other line, however, was determined to make her talk.

"Come on, my dearest, don't you wanna talk to Daddy?"

(Meanwhile, in a nearby police station, on another side of town...)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE BROKE OUT?"

A furious, red-faced man was yelling on the phone, obviously angered at this piece of news. Everyone knew of Officer Shinobu Kuzuruna's hot temper, it just shocked them that he, of all people, would get so worked up over a teensy breakout.

The officer on the other line was visibly shocked, seeing as he was just yelled at by one of the bravest, not to mention, the loudest officers in the history on the force. "H- He broke out last night, O- O- Officer Sh- Shinobu..." He stammered, "W- we t-t- tried to-"

"LISTEN HERE YOU, A LOT OF LIVES HAVE BEEN LOST BECAUSE OF HIM, & WHY THE HELL-" The officer was cut off when a hand took the phone from him & said, "Thank you for your thorough report, Officer. You may be dismissed." The officer was too shocked & scared to thank Kudou properly, so he just hung up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT, MICHIYA?" Shinobu yelled, obviously annoyed. Kudou, however, shook his head & said, "Listen, I know you're worried about Natsuna-chan's daughter-"

"WORRIED? HER MANIAC FATHER JUST BROKE OUT OF PRISON!" Shinobu said, finally losing it. "GIVE ME A GOOD REASON NOT TO WORRY, MICHIYA!"

"-but rest assured, we got her covered." Michiya went on, as if he wasn't interrupted. Shinobu looked surprised, & said, "You don't say..." He trailed off.

"He's perfect. He's in Fuyuna's class & he can take care of himself." Michiya nodded, "Hopefully, Fuyuna won't have a hard time adjusting to him since she knows him already."

A spiky-haired platinum blond teen entered the room, "Officer Shinobu, this is Gouenji Shuuya."

(Back at the Hayakaze household...)

"What do you want, Dad?" Fuyuna said, shaking. Her hand was gripping the phone hard, while she said, "How'd you find out how to call me?"

Her father sighed & said, "A father's love knows everything about their daughter, dearest one-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Fuyuna screamed, tears flowing down her face.

"Why not, dearest one-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Fuyuna was, by now, weeping on the phone. "Just... go away & leave me alone already!" She slammed the phone & would've cried with abandon had not a voice spoke behind her.

"Why'd you put the phone down, dearest one?"

Kyaaa~ I wonder what'll happen next?

Anyways, next chappie gonna feature the epic Gouenji in more detail.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Escape & Rescue

Here's Chapter 3! I know, this is a pretty short chapter, but I promise you I'll do better in Chapter 4!

Oh & I'll be tweeting timely updates about upcoming chapters & fanfics, so please send a follower request on Twitter! KatoShuuya Just PM your username so I can follow you back!

(I still don't own Inazuma Eleven!)

To the fic!

"_Why'd you put the phone down, dearest one?"_

Chapter 3: Operation Escape & Rescue

Fuyuna screamed, tears still flowing down her face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU BASTARD?" She cried with all the courage she could muster. Her father, eerily calm, moved closer to her, while she was now shaking visibly, "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU- YOU- **MANIAC**!" She wailed, sobbing with fear, while pushing him away.

"Gosh, who knew that it was my own dear daughter who'd be this rude to me. Her own-" Fuyuna screamed again, then hit him with the handset, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME WITH A **FUCKING CHAINSAW**!" she said, now hitting him with a vase

"Dear, dear, my dearest one still can't forgive me for a tiny fatherly mistake-", he said while pushing her against the bookshelf.

"YOU DARE CALL THAT A FATHERLY MISTAKE? I WAS IN REHAB FOR MONTHS! THANKS TO YOU, I'VE LOST MY SANITY!" she screamed while whacking him with a thick dictionary. Her father, however, looked undisturbed, slowly taking out a bloody bat.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'Forgive & Forget', dearest one?" slowly caressing the bloody bat. Fuyuna looked horrified, as she knew what he was going to do.

(Meanwhile, in a car headed for the Hayakaze estate...)

"Damn, can't this thing go any faster?" said Gouenji in the backseat. He was worried about Fuyuna, he being one of her closest friends & all. "We might be too late!"

Officer Shinobu looked mutinous, but said, "You shouldn't worry about her physical state. She's pretty tough." Gouenji looked shocked, while Michiya said.

"You should worry about her sanity instead..."

(At the Hayakaze household...)

"GET THAT MONSTROSITY AWAY FROM ME!" Fuyuna cried, as her father hit her on the head with a bat. It wasn't enough to cause amnesia, but it had caused a major injury.

Using the last of her strength, she stood up, dropped the book on his head & said, "Be damned before I EVER let you forget what you did to me, BASTARD."

At that time, Gouenji burst through the door, catching her before she dropped to the floor.

"Hey Gouenji... You don't know how glad I am to see you here..." she said faintly before passing out.

Gouenji looked panicked, saying, "Fuyuna? Hey, Fuyuna? Hey, wake up!"

"Fuyuna!"


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

Yaaaaaaay! Chapter 4 is here! Finally. My longest chapter yet!

(I don't own Inazuma Eleven. I only own Officer Shinobu & Fuyuna. No, even I don't own Fuyu's doctor. He's a character from IE.)

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Yeah, she's okay..."_

"_Thank goodness, I was so worried..."_

"_So, how is it, Katsuya-sensei? I don't want Natsuna to worry..."_

"_She only ended up with a bruise on her head."_

"_No concussion?"_

"_No concussion. But it will take a while before she wakes up..."_

"_That's fine, sensei."_

"_Although, knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if it was sometime today..."_

Chapter 4: Waking Up

**(Fuyuna's P.O.V)**

'_Heh, I wasn't surprised if you would wake up today. In fact, the only thing that surprises me was that...'_

I was still alive.

'_Sure, your head felt like a sledgehammer on overdrive, but, still... '_

I was, miraculously, alive.

'_I bet you are.'_

I decided to keep my eyes closed for the time being, seeing as I didn't want to be temporarily blinded by the morning sun.

'_Ah, the morning sun._'

An amazing feat I haven't seen... since when?

'_Wait. How sure are you that it really WAS morning? For all I knew, it could be evening & everyone was asleep...'_

Hang on a second. I still can't be... with **HIM**. Right?

'_If you really were with __**HIM**__, you'd be dead by now.'_

You are one messed-up conscience.

'_Am I now?'_

Yes. You are.

'_I'll take that as a compliment, then.'_

I chose to ignore the sarcasm of the annoying voice to ponder on, where the hell I was. Or, more importantly...

Who the heck was with me this whole time?

I fought hard to remember the voices I heard while I was coming around.

"_Is she okay?__"_

That sounded a lot like Gouenji's. I figured that he'd stay with me... since he was...

The one who found me there in the first place!

I felt myself panicking, but, then he didn't get killed off yet if I could still hear him...

"_Thank goodness, I was so worried...__"_

He was worried... about ME?

I felt myself in a mix of disbelief & ... about to BLUSH?

Okay, okay, on to voice recognition...

"_So, how is it, Katsuya-sensei? I don't want Natsuna to worry...__"_

Hmmm... okay, the voice itself sounded mysterious.

Natsuna, huh? So, maybe, Mom knows him.

WAIT A SECOND.

Maybe I can't trust this guy!

Sure she knows Mom, but can I **REALLY** guarantee he's not one of those maniacs...

"_She only ended up with a bruise on her head.__"_

Good old Katsuya-sensei.

Now I know where I'm in.

'_Really?'_

Yes, now shut up for a while. I'm busy.

'_Ow. I'm hurt.'_

Whatever! Now where was I? Oh, yeah.

"_No concussion?__"_

Ah, the great Officer Shinobu. The one who panicked when I complained to Mom that I ran out of Skittles when I was 5.

I think he likes Mom, if he'd panicked about me...

Great, now I'm not only in pain. I'm also hungry.

Oh, well. I'll just open my eyes when my stomach gives in...

**(Gouenji's P.O.V)**

I thought about what Tou-san said before he left Fuyuna's room, almost... smirking?

"_Although, knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if it was sometime today...__"_

Sometime today, huh? How sure was he that she really would wake up TODAY?

Maybe she could end up like Yuuka...

NO, don't even think that!

Just... don't.

Maybe... she wasn't even hit that hard...

Officer Shinobu must've seen me worrying, or he wouldn't have said,

"She'll be fine. She's strong." He assured me. I smiled a small smile, but, still...

"I know she is... It's just that..." I was still worried

"You don't want her to end up like your sister, is that it?" he said, looking me in the eye. I wasn't surprised if he knew about Yuuka, seeing as he spent the whole drive researching about me.

"Well, yeah..." I looked at Fuyuna's sleeping face.

"I know how you feel, but, like he said, maybe she'll wake up today..."

**(Fuyuna's P.O.V)**

'_Ooh, your boyfriend's worried about you...'_

Shut up! And he is not my boyfriend!

'_Don't lie, you love him!'_

That is it! I am sick of you running your invisible little mouth!

I. AM. SO. WAKING. UP!

'_Waaaaaaaiiiiiitt!'_

I forced my eyes open...

**(Gouenji's P.O.V)**

I looked at Fuyuna to see that...

She's finally awake!

Please read & review!


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings & Accomplishments

I'm gonna have to apologize if this chap isn't as good as the others, I've hit a mental block...

(Still don't own Inazuma Eleven!)

On to the fic!

_I looked at Fuyuna to see that..._

_She's finally awake!_

Chapter 5: Feelings & A Sense of Accomplishment

"Fuyuna... Thank goodness..." Gouenji sighed with relief. Finally, after 2 agonizing days of sleepless nights, tension-filled minutes, & endless waiting & worrying, she was finally awake!

"Gouenji-kun... you look terrible..." Fuyuna said, with a small smile. Gouenji smiled back, saying, "Trust me, you look ten times worse." He carefully touched her cheek, as if he was afraid of breaking her.

Fuyuna held his hand, & slowly squeezed it, while saying, "Thanks for saving me, by the way." Gouenji smiled, saying, "You can thank me by getting better."

Fuyuna smiled, thinking, 'Maybe he does care about me...' slowly feeling her cheeks grow redder& redder.

She only wished that that moment would last forever.

If only she knew that Gouenji did, too...

(Meanwhile, outside the hospital...)

A man in a heavy black overcoat looked at the scene unfolding at Fuyuna's hospital room. The man smiled, pulled out a cell phone & said, "Well, Boss. Your dear daughter's awake."

The same, sinister voice that belonged to Fuyuna's father oozed out of the phone, saying, "I think it's time..."

The man looked at the blushing Fuyuna & said, "Hey, boss... I think we've found her weakness..."

"Mission accomplished it is then..."

As usual, read & review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Road Back Home

YAY! Chapter 6 is here!

I've also opened a new poll, (on my profile page..), for a new songfic. I was just screwballing on my mp$ so yeah...

Well. On with the fic!

Chapter 6: The Road Back Home

(The day after Fuyuna woke up...)

**(Fuyuna's diary...)**

_Today I was discharged from the hospital. It turns out I only needed to stay one more night was because I needed observation, to see if I had any head trauma from the incident with Dad._

_Should I still call him that?_

_It's been years ever since the chainsaw incident, & their divorce, but, somehow, I've never been able to call him anything but Dad..._

_Except maybe call him bastard, but still..._

_Oh, well. I can discuss that in full detail later._

_Today, we're headed to the very first Hayakaze mansion. Yes, you read right. It is a MANSION. Anyways, the aforementioned mansion is the very first & last structure that my parents have ever shared together as a married couple, the first & last structure we have shared as a whole family... and probably the first & last structure I can ever truly call home._

_The sole reason that we're going there was that Aunt Valentine said that Uncle June left his last journal in that house, the last journal he wrote on before he was... killed. _

_She was hoping that his journal would finally answer years of unanswered questions. I was just hoping that this journal was worth the effort._

_You're probably wondering who I'm taking this crazy risk with. Well, there's Officer Shinobu, since he's the one with the car, Kudou-kantoku, (He IS the coach for Inazuma Japan...) & there's Gouenji..._

_Obviously, Officer Shinobu's driving, while arguing with Kudou. I had my ears stuffed with earphones, playing out Nicki Minaj's new song 'Starship', whereas... Gouenji was taking a very well-deserved nap in the backseat with me._

_Well, he was the one who'd lost sleep just to watch over me!_

_I still can't believe that he'd lose sleep... over ME!_

_Oh, well..._

_Maybe, I'm starting to have feelings..._

_For HIM..._

_And it all started when we met on that sidewalk...  
_

**(Fuyuna's P.O.V)**

I dropped my pen in the jacket I was wearing, & sighed. After all that writing I still can't sort out my thoughts. I still can't figure out why I still call that bastard 'dad'...

And I still can't figure out why I feel that way about that way about Gouenji...

I was about to go on a mental debate when something, soft & sort of heavy, hit my shoulder. I would've completely frozen if the thing on my shoulder hadn't moved.

I moved my head, ever so _slightly_ to see...

Gouenji taking a nap on my shoulder!

I felt my whole face burning, because...

HE WAS SLEEPING ON MY SHOULDER!

I felt my face burning, but hopefully, it's a long way from home.

I wish I knew how wrong I was because at that moment, Kudou-san said,

"We're here!"

PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Alone in the Rain

Yesh, Chapter 7 is here! As usual, I still don't own Inazuma Eleven!

_"We're here!"_

Chapter 7: Alone in the Rain

**(Gouenji's P.O.V)**

"Already?" I heard Fuyuna gasp. She must've lost track of time, because...

Hang on, how'd her voice get so loud all of a sudden?

I was sitting on one side of the car & she was busy writing something on the opposite side...

Unless, of course, the car moved & I was, somehow...

Whoa. That meant, that all this time...

All this time I was sleeping on her shoulder!

Hmm, her shoulder seems very comforting to me. So comfy, so soft...

I was contemplating on the softness of Fuyuna's shoulder when she spoke again, "But, it's been only half an hour!"

"Please, girl. We're not there yet. We're at the police station. I need to take a piss." I think that was Officer Shinobu.

I also heard Kudou-kantoku say, "Obviously with him on your shoulder, you can't come with us. But don't worry; they won't know you're here. They'll think you're still in the hospital."

"They'll think?" Fuyuna said disbelievingly. I heard Kudou-kantoku sigh. Officer Shinobu went out of the car, & slammed the door. (The car was pretty old, so yeah...)

"Listen, I know you think that they'll find you here, but they won't try anything here." Kudou-kantoku reassured Fuyuna. I heard Fuyuna scoff, & say...

"How sure are you?" she challenged.

"Because they won't try anything in front of the biggest police station in the history of Japan."

Fuyuna sighed, then said, "Right, fine. But don't take long."

Kudou must've nodded, because I heard Fuyuna sigh softly.

Then I heard the car door close. Again.

I felt Fuyuna lean back a little, & then...

I suddenly heard the thunder & Officer Shinobu's swearing.

And that was when I woke up...

**(Fuyuna's P.O.V)**

I was a bit shocked when Gouenji suddenly got up from my shoulder & rubbed his eyes.

"Gouenji! You're awake..." I felt myself faltering. 'Damn, why didn't I enjoy it while I had the chance!' I was, by now, mentally berating myself until Gouenji spoke.

"Hey, uhm thanks..." I could see Gouenji blushing slightly, even though it was kind of dark in the car since it WAS raining.

"For what?" I asked. It was all I could do, besides scream out, "I'm not blushing!"

"For letting me sleep on your shoulder..." Gouenji said, & I could've sworn I felt my face was burning.

"And may I say that your shoulder was the comfiest shoulder I have ever slept on."

I could feel steam coming out of my ears, so all I could say, without actual squealing was, "Gee, uhm.. Thanks..."

Gouenji looked at the phone on my lap & said, "Can I see that?" he said, taking a look at my playlist.

Then, he looked at my most played list. And what should come up as the #1 most played?

"You listen to Honoo no Riyuu?" Gouenji asked. I nodded. His face brightened up as he said,

"It's my favourite song!" I looked at him & said, "You serious? It's my favourite song too!"

Gouenji laughed lightly, & said, "We have so much to talk about!"

I laughed too. It seemed we did have a lot to talk about...

(After a while...)

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Gouenji sighed, and said, "We have so much in common!" Well, they did. It turns out they liked the same movies, books, food, candies, & other whatnot.

Fuyuna, however, smiled & then said, "To think, this all started... "

"When we met on that sidewalk?" Gouenji smiled. Fuyuna looked surprised, then said, "You still remember?"

Gouenji grinned, then said, "How could I forget?" He had a great time trying to find their way back to the other side of town.

Fuyuna said, "Because I hadn't done a good job of taking you around?" She remembered how she accidentally took Gouenji on the wrong side of town. She was never able to live it down...

"Because it was that day when I got an exceptional tour from an exceptional girl..."

Please read & review!


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

Yesh, folks, Chapter 8 is here!

Still don't own Inazuma Eleven...

_"Because it was that day when I got an exceptional tour from an exceptional girl..."_

Chapter 8- Confessions

**(Fuyuna's diary...)**

_I could hear Officer Shinobu swearing in the rain. I could hear the rain hitting the car's roof. I could hear the ongoing thunderstorm right outside the car. Now imagine, if you'd put them all together, they'd make a nice loud sound, right? There was no way that a whisper could be heard in all that, right?_

_Call me what you may, but I could've sworn that when Gouenji, more or less whispered that sentence to my very soul, I could have sworn that everything else went mute._

"_A- are you serious?" I managed to stammer."What's so special... about ME?" I was too shocked to even think of anything else! Me? An exceptional girl? I was just another one of those rich girls who get their first credit cards (Yes, credit cards in PLURAL!), in diapers! So what was so special about me?_

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Gouenji placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know you just see yourself as one of those helpless, but pampered little princesses... but, to me, you're something else..."

Fuyuna, however, said, "Gouenji, please, I don't just see myself as one of those helpless princesses. I **AM** one of those helpless princesses. So just, please..." she trailed off into disbelief.

"I'm not flattering you. I'm telling you this because you're something I could never be" Gouenji blurted. "Not in terms of financial state, but because you're... different. You're smart, you're funny, & you're just... unique. You're not like any of those princesses..."

"T-th-thanks... Gouenji-kun... " Fuyuna said shakily.

"Except for one thing..." Gouenji said, looking serious.

"Really? What is it?"

"I wish you'd stop being so formal & just call me Shuuya." He said, looking exasperated.

Fuyuna laughed disbelievingly, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I call you by your first name, do I not?"

"Well, yes, but everyone else calls me Fuyuna."

"So how does that change anything?" Gouenji asked playfully.

"I'm just saying! I don't wanna be the first one to ever call you by your first name!" Fuyuna exclaimed, looking worried & amused at the same time.

"You're not the first."

"Oh, yeah? Then who did?"

"Well... there's Otou-san... & Fuku-san..."

"Anyone our age? And I'm not counting Yuuka!"

"Erm... well..."

"I told you so!"

Fuyuna laughed out loud, out of relief & said, "Actually, the real reason why I don't call you by your first name, is because your fan girls might think I'm hitting on you & I don't think an angry mob outside my house is gonna please my mom."

"You can call me that outside of school."

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because... your name sounds cuter than my name..."

Gouenji laughed, while Fuyuna protested, "Why? You have to admit it's true!"

"It's not that, it's just that... no one's ever landed any other comment on my name besides say it sounds mysterious."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... that is partly true..."

"Wha- Partly true?"

Then his mind flashed back to scene when Fuyuna & him got lost on the other side of town...

"_So, what'd ya say your name was, sonny?" the old man near the ice cream stall said._

"_Gouenji Shuuya."_

"_Hmm... Mysterious, you say?" Gouenji nodded, since he had told him that everyone else thinks that his name sounded mysterious._

"_Hmm, that is partly true...__ "_

**(Back to Normal P.O.V)**

"Really, Fuyuna?" Gouenji said, with a disbelieving look in his eyes.

"Yes, Gouenji. Really."

Gouenji & Fuyuna laughed together. It would've lasted forever had not a very rain-soaked, not to mention, a very annoyed, Officer Shinobu & Kudou Michiya entered the car.

Fuyuna's face was a look of amusement, & she might've added a clever comment had not a certain Officer said, "Not one word, Hayakaze."

Gouenji & Fuyuna grinned inwardly as they continued on their journey, which won't last very long...

Read & review pleeeaaaasssee!


	9. Chapter 9: Unwanted Memories

Gomen, if this chapter isn't that good... it's another one of those annoying mental blocks!

Still don't own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 9- Unwanted Memories

**(Gouenji's P.O.V)**

It took us only 3 short hours to get to the Hayakaze mansion.

In that span of time, Officer Shinobu has screamed an assortment of cuss words & Kudou-kantoku had to restrain him a bit, because everyone on the sidewalks could hear his swearing.

Fuyuna & I played a few rounds of a rousing game of thumb-wrestling, in which she defeated me because I kept going easy on her delicate hands. Fuyuna, however, looked both exasperated & amused after I lost for the 5th time.

"Shuuya..." Fuyuna paused for a while, seeing as she really wasn't used to calling me by my first name, then pouted, "If you keep going easy on me, I am so gonna break your thumb."

"Well, it's because I don't wanna break your hand!" I reasoned, "Your hand looks so... breakable, you see..."

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard!" she countered. "Whoever heard of breaking a thumb while thumb-wrestling?"

"You threatened to break my thumb awhile ago!" I joked. Fuyuna, however, looked like she was holding in her laughter as she said, "It's not like I really was gonna break it!"

Then Officer Shinobu cut in, "Will the two of you shut up before your thumbs meet the same fate my left thumb met!"

"Oh, yeah, what the hell did happen to that thumb?" I asked, while Fuyuna looked like she wanted to throw up.

Officer Shinobu sighed, then said, looking all serious,

"It fell off!"

Fuyuna looked disgusted, while saying, "No, you accidentally cut it off while you tried making stew when I was 8!"

Officer Shinobu looked offended, but said, "Nope. It's because I played too much thumb wrestling with the higher-ups on the force!"

"Geez, for a man of supposed justice you sure bend the truth a lot!" Fuyuna countered, looking triumphant, somehow.

"I do not lie! I'm just... embellishing the truth, that's all!" Officer Shinobu stumbled on the sentence, looking annoyed.

"Yeah, sure, like that's ever-" Fuyuna was cut off by Kudou-kantoku, who said,

"Well, we're here. This time, it's for real."

Fuyuna looked at the house with a sigh, then said, "Well, this is it. Let's just hope _he_ doesn't beat us to it."

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The house was huge. Its interior was amazing, filled with antiques & ancient furniture. Old family pictures in huge ornate frames lined the winding hallways. Fuyuna might have appreciated it if it didn't bring back so much unwanted memories.

She looked at the huge staircase, & sighed. She remembered how she used run down those very stairs to the waiting arms of her Uncle June, who always caught her when she fell.

It was also at the bottom of that staircase that she saw her father shooting down her beloved Uncle June.

"_Oji-san?" 6-year-old Fuyuna screamed as she saw her uncle falling in slow motion. She raced down the staircase, & stumbled on the last step._

_Crawling on all fours, she tried to shake her Uncle June awake, "June oji-san! Wake up!" her Uncle June, however, shook his head & said,_

"_Gomenasai, Fuyu-chan. June oji-san need to go to heaven now... "_

_By now, Fuyuna was squealing, crying, as he slowly closed his eyes, & passed away._

_His blood stained the floor, & Fuyuna's skirt, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to see him awake. To see him breathing again..._

"Fuyuna!" Gouenji cried out, as he caught the falling Fuyuna. Her eyes looked dull & lifeless, as the tears started to leak out.

"She's in shock. She hasn't really moved on from what happened, but she's tried to forget..." Officer Shinobu said as he carried Fuyuna's still form to the sofa.

After that, Officer Shinobu said to Gouenji, "I apologize if you had to see that..."

"You see, this house holds a lot of unwanted memories for Fuyuna..."

Please read & review!


	10. Chapter 10: Detour to the Past

I apologize if this isn't really presented that well...

AAAAAAAAND. I still don't own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 10- Detour to the Past

Gouenji looked at the sleeping Fuyuna, & sighed. Officer Shinobu walked in the room & started apologizing.

"Look, I am so sorry... I didn't think... I never knew she'd still be this affected... " Gouenji looked surprised that Officer Shinobu, of all people, was stammering apologies. Officer Shinobu opened his mouth to speak, but Gouenji cut him off, shaking his head.

"Look, I don't need any more apologies-" Gouenji started, but Officer Shinobu cut him off.

"I wasn't gonna apologize." Gouenji sighed, "I just wanted to say that anything that happened here has scarred her mentally, & that she has a very good reason to react the way she did just now."

"Actually, I wanted to know what event had caused her to be this..." Gouenji couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Gouenji-kun, what I'm about to tell you is not to be repeated to anybody. Understood? " Officer Shinobu asked, looking serious. Gouenji nodded uncertainly, & said, "But why?"

"Listen here; there is a perfectly good reason as to why we keep everything that could've happened here a secret. If any word of this ever got out..."

"We may as well be looking at the world's biggest mass murder."

Gouenji looked shocked, but said, "Okay, you can tell me."

Officer Shinobu sighed, & started to speak...

"It actually started when Fuyuna started wanting to quit child beauty pageants..."

**(Flashback...)**

"_Mommeeeeeeeee... I don't wanna join beauty pageants anymore..." Fuyuna whined, looking unhappy while wearing a poufy purple dress with an assortment of sashes & a golden tiara._

"_Oh, honey, I know that, maybe you should ask Daddy." Natsuna said gently. Fuyuna nodded happily, & raced up the stairs._

_She saw her father reading a book by the fireplace, Fuyuna tiptoed to him, saying, "Daaaad, I don't wanna go to pageants anymore..."_

_Her father laughed gently, saying, "That's funny, Fuyuna. Now finish getting dressed." Fuyuna looked offended, then pulled on his pants, whining, "..." Haruko, however, said, "Fuyuna, joke time's over, get dressed now."_

_Fuyuna whined, saying, "But I'm serious! I don't wanna wear these fluffy dresses anymore!" Haruko looked shocked, while Fuyuna looked like she wanted to cry._

_Natsuna went in, saying, "Haruko, maybe we should stop entering Fuyuna in these pageants. She's clearly not happy." She sighed, "And so am I. We don't get to spend time together anymore because you keep looking for pageants to enter Fuyuna in."_

"_Fuyuna will keep entering these pageants! I don't care how much money we use up! My daughter is going to be a star! This is only warm-up!" Haruko interjected. Natsuna's features contorted to shock, as she said, "Haruko, this isn't about the money!"_

"_Since when was it about the money?" _

"_Whatever! I am pulling Fuyuna out of the pageant industry!"_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Oh yeah? Watch me, smart-ass."_

_Fuyuna looked confused, but followed her mother out of the room. Haruko chased after them, holding a chainsaw._

_Looking desperate, he didn't know what to do._

_But then, stupidity took over._

_He aimed, & threw it between the two of them.  
_

_It actually made contact with both Fuyuna & Natsuna._


	11. Chapter 11: To Dream of the Past

Yesh! Chapter 11 is here!

I still don't own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 11- To Dream of the Past

**(Fuyuna's P.O.V)**

The first thing I saw was blue sky, peppered with the occasional cotton candy clouds. It looked so beautiful... so amazing... so...

Familiar?

After that thought shot through my head, I was forcibly dragged by gravity to...

10 years ago?*

I was suddenly sucked into my 4-year-old body; right after the chainsaw went in between Mom & me...

_Mom's upper leg was bleeding pretty badly, but, she looked at me like it was nothing._

"_Sweetie... can you hear me?" she said as loud as she could in her current state._

_I was facing the opposite way, & so I struggled to face her, while holding on to the side of my almost broken, bleeding body._

"_Mommy... you're bleeding..." I barely whispered. Mom started to cry silently. I wanted to run up to her, hoping to make her feel better. But, when I tried to stand up, pain like hell shot through my tiny body._

_Mom must've seen me wince in pain, because she said, "Fuyuna, please don't..."_

_I nodded, while she said, "Honey, can you do Mommy a favour?" She looked close to fading. I felt like wanting to fade as well, but, somehow, I tried not to._

_I took in a deep breath, & then said, "What is it, Mommy?"_

"_Could you... try to go to the staircase... for me? I think... I might've dropped... my cell phone there... " I nodded. _

"_When... you get... the phone... call the... police... and... the doctor... & say that... we've been... hurt badly..." I nodded, & slowly crawled to the phone just lying near the staircase. I was just about to reach it, when..._

_A large foot kicked it away, making it fall down the stairs..._

_... & crushing our last chance of survival into bits & pieces._

_I looked up to see that it was Dad._

_I could hear Mom arguing with Dad, but right now, I didn't try to play referee. Not today. Not when our lives & sanity are practically on the line._

_I slowly dragged myself down the stairs, in a last ditch attempt to contact somebody... ANYBODY... & just save us from this... nightmare._

_When I got downstairs, I slowly crawled to the kitchen, & saw the shiny handset just on the wall next to the sink. I crawled & mustered my strength..._

_... and stood up, ignoring the pain._

_My hands almost reached the phone had not a sharp knife had been plunged through me._

_A scream escaped my lips, as I heard a voice say, "Sorry, but I don't think I could allow that."_

_My body was, by now, shaking from the pain, as I heard another voice say._

"_So what if it's forbidden? Sorry, but I don't play by the rules."_

_Then I felt two very strong hands pull out the knife from my body, & say,_

"_It's okay... it's okay.. You could stop fighting now..." I could see my Uncle June patting my forehead, almost crying._

_Everything else that happened after that was a blur. It was a mix of paramedics, & screaming & sirens as I slowly felt myself fading. _

_On another day I might've complained, but right now, I didn't care..._

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Fuyuna slowly opened her eyes, just as Officer Shinobu started talking.

Gouenji looked at her, & started to apologize, but Fuyuna stopped him, "No, Gouenji-kun. This was my fault. I kept this from you. I should be the one apologizing for troubling everyone."

Fuyuna sighed, as she sat up & said, "I just thought that maybe not talking about it much might make me move on. But that was my mistake."

"I want you to know what happened back then, from me & nobody else, because there are things that happened back then that not even Officer Shinobu knows."

"I apologize, to you, Gouenji & Officer Shinobu. You deserve to know the truth, & maybe, I'll be able to wake up from this nightmare I've hidden long enough."

Please read & review!

*(Take note, since both Fuyuna & Gouenji are 15 years old in this fanfic, I'd just like to clarify that the events that happened in the flashback in the previous chapter & the events in Fuyuna's flashback /dream now happened when Fuyuna was 4.)


	12. Chapter 12: Reminiscing Miracles

Sorry if this chapter is not that good... I was struggling with another mental block...

Still does not own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 12- Reminiscing Miracles

"So, Natsuna-sama, I presume this is about Haruko." A brunette lady in a crisp dress asked the pretty lady just sitting in front of her. The lady, now recognized as Natsuna nodded, saying, "Well, yes it is. I thought that... maybe... by telling you the whole story... maybe you'd forgive me, Valentine-chan"

"So you're telling me that there is more to this story, besides the events that were made known to everyone 10 years ago?" Valentine gasped. She clearly remembered how she got the phone call from June telling her to go to the hospital because Fuyuna was in critical condition because of excessive blood loss & she was more than badly injured.

In fact, it felt like it only happened yesterday...

**(Flashback)**

"_How's Fuyuna-chan?" Valentine asked hurriedly, fearing the worst. Natsuna had only just woken up & asked of the same thing._

"_She's stabilizing, but... she's... not doing that well." June replied. "She's suffered extreme blood loss & her wounds were too great on her body-"_

"_Sure it would! The girl is only FOUR!" Valentine nodded. June looked down, "That's why they say she might not make it..."_

_Natsuna started to weep, saying, "I can't believe it... I'm gonna lose my darling Fuyuna!" Valentine hugged her, tears in her eyes threatening to burst._

_At the same time, a nurse burst in saying, "She made it!" _

"_How was it, Nurse?" June asked, with teary eyes. The nurse had teary eyes as well, as she explained, "Well, we've closed up the wound, successfully fixed her broken ribs & with a few more blood transfusions, she'll be okay."_

_Natsuna looked happy, as she asked, "Excuse me for asking, but, may I please see her?" The nurse looked surprised, as she said, "How are you related to her, madam?"_

"_She's my daughter, you see." Natsuna said shakily. The nurse gasped & said, "I'll just ask for a wheelchair to be brought up here, I'll take you up there myself."_

_As soon as Natsuna was in the wheelchair, the nurse took her to see Fuyuna._

_Fuyuna was placed in a solitary room, with machines monitoring her heartbeat & breathing. There was also a huge oxygen tank with various tubes attached to it. When Natsuna neared the bed, she saw that Fuyuna was still unconscious._

_The nurse smiled as she said, "It's okay, she's just sleeping. It seems that she's fought for too long."_

_Suddenly, Fuyuna's eyes slowly opened..._

"_Mommy?"_

__Read & review please!


	13. Chapter 13 Reminiscence

So yeah, I didn't update as promised, sorry:(

But here's Chapter 13!

Still don't own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 13- Reminiscence

Haruko looked out of the window of the dingy warehouse where he was supposed to meet someone... important. The window looked very grimy & a bit damp due to the rain, but back then, he didn't always look out on windows as displeasing as this. For example, that hospital room window...

**(Flashback...)**

_I looked at the girl at the bed, talking to Natsuna. It was hard to believe that this was once a little ball of energy, running around like there was no tomorrow. How delicate she looked with all those tubes attached to her tiny body..._

_Why __**DID**__ I do that to them? All I wanted was for Fuyuna to realize how important pageants were to me. But, no! She had to side with Natsuna!_

_No matter, she always was a mommy's girl._

_I thought I was alone in that hallway, until a voice shocked me out of my reverie._

"_You may have fooled them, but do you really think you'd fool me?" I turned around to see June, Natsuna's older brother. "I know what really happened, Haruko. Don't try to hide it."_

"_Do you? Do you really?" I replied, "I want you to know that it happened because of a reason-"_

"_You dare call that a reason, Haruko?" June interjected. "You nearly killed them because you were desperate for money! Why can't you just tell them the truth?"_

"_Because I can't! I can't tell them the truth. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever!" I burst out. "If Natsuna ever found out..."_

"_You'd be in the streets by now, Haruko." A feminine voice said. I looked to see Natsuna by the door. "Fuyuna's reading a book, & I didn't want to interfere, so I went out... to hear this."_

_Natsuna looked hurt, as she said, "You never told me you were short on cash, Haruko. You never told me a lot of things." I was about to interject, "Haruko, if you'd only told me, I would've understood. I could've helped you. But, you see, this is too much."_

_I was about to talk, when Natsuna said, "The reason why Fuyuna didn't want to go to that pageant was because she didn't feel well, okay? It wasn't because of me, or Valentine, or June." I looked shocked, "I didn't think... I never-"_

"_That's right, you never knew. Fuyuna just told you she didn't want to join that one pageant because she didn't feel well, but she wanted to go right after she felt like herself again."_

_I looked guiltily at the window. She did look a little pale. I was shocked again, when Natsuna said, "You know what? I can't take this anymore! You never tell me anything, & I'm sick of finding out from others, okay?"_

"_Natsuna-"_

"_This is the last straw, Haruko. I'm filing for divorce!"_


	14. Chapter 14: Separation & Loss

It's a bit short, I know.. Sorry!

Still don't own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 14- Separation & Loss

Natsuna looked at the sunset; it looked so peaceful, so laid-back.

If only her life would be that peaceful & laid-back.

She was pretty certain that the trouble started when she got divorced with Haruko.

It's not that she regretted that decision, it was just that she regretted what happened next. Now... Valentine was mad at her & Fuyuna...

**(Flashback...)**

_After all the paperwork was done, I was finally separated from Haruko. Fuyuna looked happy as well, because she would never have to experience that kind of drama again._

_It's been weeks after our divorce & Haruko keep calling, begging me to forgive him. But how could I? He nearly killed me & Fuyuna over money!_

_Fuyuna's blood count is finally back to normal, but she's still a bit traumatized, but, after a few weeks of therapy, she's that happy little girl we came to love again._

_As for her physical shape, she's able to walk without our help, & soon enough, she was running around the hall, excited to go home._

_We got home after Fuyuna was discharged & all the paperwork was done. Fuyuna went up to change & June was waiting down the staircase._

_But what we didn't expect was for Haruko to still be there._

"_Haruko? What are you doing with that gun?" I heard June say._

"_Isn't it obvious? Planning your funeral!"_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because you convinced Natsuna to file for divorce! Thanks to you I lost everything!"_

_Then we heard the gunshot. After that I could hear Fuyuna crying & screaming._

_I got there to see Fuyuna covered in June's blood, looking at me, saying, _

"_He's gone..."_


	15. Chapter 15: Discovering

Hey! It's me, KatoShuuya. I haven't updated in while, & I won't always be able to update my stories because I'm going away for the weekend, & since school's coming up, well, let's just say, I'll only be able to update on weekends. And I'm apologizing for the short chapters as well...

But, to make up for it, I'll be accepting OC requests. Please leave the OC profile on the reviews, or in my PM inbox, wherever you prefer:)

I still don't own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 15- Discovering

"And that's it. After that came the funeral service & everything." Fuyuna said, looking away. "Sometimes, I just think that he's up there watching me, & other times I just can't believe he's gone." She continued with a sad smile. Gouenji shook her shoulders, comforting her.'

Officer Shinobu went out & was talking to Kudou, asking about the house's blueprints.

"Nothing in the blueprints matches Valentine's description." They heard Kudou "I even had this updated; I've already taken note of the bedrooms, & Fuyuna's playroom & all. But it's just not here."

"No secret rooms?"

"Not one I can find here..."

Fuyuna's eyes widened, after hearing Officer Shinobu's question.

"Well, if it's any help looking for the journal, there's a secret door behind a shelf in the library." Fuyuna blurted, "It hasn't been opened by anyone other than..."

Kudou & Officer Shinobu looked at each other, their eyes speaking the words for them.

"Well, Fuyuna, do you think it's still there?" Officer Shinobu asked tentatively. Knowing Haruko, he might've done something...

"We can't prove it until we take a look ourselves!" Fuyuna replied.

**(A few moments later...)**

Fuyuna was staring at the solitary shelf that was on the wall. She started to touch one of the books, took a deep breath, & pulled downward...

... to reveal a secret door behind the moving shelf...

Please read & review!


	16. Chapter 16: Truths & A Daring Confession

Hey, I'm back, & I'll be updating a few stories, & I'll post a new fanfic!

I'm very sorry if the last part is a bit of a mess, but I hope you enjoy!

Me no own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 16- Truths & A Daring Confession

"Whoa..." Fuyuna gasped after the shelf stopped moving. There was a silver door where the shelf used to stand.

Kudou recovered first, saying, "I knew that they said that he'd take responsibility for hiding it, but... to have hidden it HERE..."

Fuyuna took a step closer to the door, & held the handle, while Gouenji held her back, saying, "Fuyuna-chan, I know that you want to know the truth, but..."

"How far are you willing to go?", while Fuyuna looked at him with conviction in her eyes, replying, "How far is there?"

Gouenji sighed, & then motioned her to open the door. Fuyuna pulled the door open to see a small room, with a thick notebook on a small table.

Fuyuna went inside, & then opened the notebook, slowly flipping through the pages. Gouenji looked at her, looking concerned.

"She'll be okay... right?" he asked tentatively. Officer Shinobu said, "Let her be. This journal contains the last words her uncle could never have the heart to tell her aloud."

Gouenji looked at Fuyuna, who was, by now headed to the doorway. Gouenji looked at her, saying, "Ready to go?"

Fuyuna sighed, & then nodded. Officer Shinobu went out of the library, leaving Gouenji & Fuyuna alone for a while.

Gouenji started, "Fuyuna, I-" Fuyuna shushed him, saying, "Gouenji, thank you so much. If it weren't for you, I would never have-"

"Fuyuna-chan, I should be the one thanking you. You're the first person I have ever said my feelings to." Gouenji cut her off, while Fuyuna looked confused, "But Gouenji, that's not what I wanted to-"

"Fuyuna, what I've always wanted to tell you that-"

"Gouenji, I really want you to know-"

"Fuyuna-"

"Gouenji, please-"

The both of them looked exasperated, but after a while they said to each other, in unison

"I love you!"


	17. Chapter 17: Love & Intuition

Hey! So yeah I did mention that I was accepting OCs for this fic, but before I accept any more OCs, just want to say I just need a few more detectives

Oh, and I still don't own Inazuma Eleven. And no, I don't own the detective. The detective actually belongs to Medicine-chan

Chapter 17- Love & Intuition

**(Fuyuna's P.O.V)**

I was shocked. I could tell Gouenji was, too. I could feel my cheeks burning, while Gouenji asked, "You mean it?"

"Well, yeah... I've always..." I couldn't seem to find the words to say. Gouenji looked down, & said, "To be honest, I've always had a crush on you ever since the day we met."

"What made you love me? I'm not that talented and-"

"Fuyuna, I love you because you're you." He was looking at me, all serious. "I love that you don't try so hard to be just like everybody else, how you always brighten the room with a single smile..."

I could sense my cheeks turning red by now. Gouenji looked at me, and added, "And, I love the way that you could smile even after all the pain you've been through..."

He slowly lifted my head up, and said, "Fuyuna, I just want you to know that before we leave this house, I want you to be..."

"Your girlfriend?" I guessed. Well, if it was that, I was all ready. I loved him back, didn't I? What I wasn't prepared for was what he said next...

"Nope. My first kiss..."

Then, he landed his lips on mine, & I could already feel things come full circle...

**(Meanwhile, in another part of town...)**

A girl with wavy blonde hair walked in the police station. The officer in charge looked at her, looking serious, & said, "Well miss, do you have any problem?"

"Well, yes. Could you tell me more about Fuyunamu Hayakaze?" the girl asked casually. The policeman accidentally spilled his coffee, & asked, "Come again, miss?"

"I just wanted to know more about Fuyunamu Hayakaze." The girl asked, looking annoyed by now, "You know, her background, childhood, stuff like that."

"Why do you want to know all that?" the policeman asked, looking distressed. "Listen, I can't just tell you stuff like that here."

"And why is that? Is that stuff classified?" the girl asked. "I have done a good bit of research on her," the girl said calmly, "She joined pageants at the age of 4, & started wanting to quit after a few competitions because she felt sick." The officer looked unperturbed, until the girl started talking again,

"When she told her father she wanted to quit pageants, her father nearly-"

"We do not speak of that here!" The policeman countered. "Now what's you say your name was again?"

"For the record, I haven't told you my name yet, & if you keep acting like that, then there's no reason for you to know my identity." The girl told him.

"Fine. If you tell me who you really are, then I'll tell you more about Fuyuna Hayakaze. Deal?"

The girl looked calm as she nodded, while the policeman sighed,

"The name's Reene Ghislaine Desmarais, but feel free to call me Fran."

Please read & review!


	18. Chapter 18: Digging Down Deeper

So yeah, I had some time to kill, & I apologize if it's confusing.

This chapter is actually about a few more truths, hope you enjoy

Still don't own IE!

Chapter 18- Digging Down Deeper

**(At the police station...)**

"Why do you want to know about Fuyuna Hayakaze anyway?" The policeman asked, looking serious. The girl, now known as Fran, replied, "I was curious."

"Curious about what?" The policeman said disbelievingly, "The case is closed, isn't it? It's over!"

"No, it's not." She replied stiffly. The policeman's eyes widened, "How'd you-"

"Records say her uncle died at work, but I refuse to believe it." Fran said, looking superior.

"You can't prove he died of other-"

"Yes I can. Wasn't it known that he quit his job to be able to take care of his family?" She went on, as if she wasn't interrupted, "So how can a guy die on the job when the person in question was currently not working at the time of his death?"

The policeman was at a loss for words, & then said, "Could you... come with me please?"

Fran's eyes widened, but she remained calm, "If you're gonna arrest me, I'm not coming easy. I've done nothing wrong-"

"I'm not gonna arrest you! I just wanna talk to you in private!" The policeman interjected.

**(A few moments later...)**

The policeman looked at Fran, & said, "Listen here, I've heard about your family & from what I can tell... you're one of them lady detectives-"

"Teenage detective. I'm hardly a lady." Fran cut him off. The policeman shrugged & said, "What I'm about to tell you will not be repeated to anybody else, okay?"

"Why's that? Is it scandalous-?"

"Because information like this could get you killed. In fact, it's the reason one of our best codesmen lies in a grave right now."

"Fuyuna's uncle is the genius codesman Junichiro, right?" Fran asked calmly. The policeman nodded, then stopped himself, "Wait, how'd you-"

Fran went on, "So the codesman you mentioned could be him, right?" The policeman replied, "It is him. Junichiro Tsubasa is that codesman I mentioned."

"I'm guessing you're here to know the reason as to why Junichiro is dead, I presume?"

Fran looked annoyed again, while the policeman went on, "Let me tell you something, the reason they kept the real reason of Junichiro's death a secret, is because more people like you could end up dead."

"What do mean by-"

"The reason that he's dead right now is because he knew what happened to Fuyuna." The policeman said gravely.

"You see, sometime after Natsuna & Fuyuna's hospitalization, Haruko & a few other people were questioned. Haruko denied having been involved in the incident. But Junichiro knew it was a fluke."

Fran looked thoughtful, as she started stroking her clip's feathers, "So when Natsuna woke up, he asked her what really happened?" she asked the policeman.

"Natsuna told him everything, from Fuyuna wanting to quit, to the time she heard Fuyuna scream downstairs-"

"Why's she scream? Was she-"

"The poor girl was stabbed. Because Haruko planned on keeping them quiet, so no one would know."

"But they were mortally-"

"Exactly. But Junichiro was fond of checking up on Fuyuna, so when he heard about the screaming, he called us & a lot of paramedics."

"This led him to investigate on the events." Fran replied absently.

"Yes. He found about Haruko's financial problems, & confronted him about it." The policeman went on, "But Natsuna heard as she was about to leave Fuyuna's room."

"This leads to the divorce, right?"

"Yes. This also led to Haruko killing him the minute he went home with Natsuna & Fuyuna."

Fran looked shocked, "I never-"

"Imagined that Haruko was desperate? Of course he was." The policeman looked sad, "Unfortunately, no one can prove that he was killed by Haruko, so..."

"Can you tell me where Fuyunamu Hayakaze is right now? I heard that she's the only witness to Junichiro's death."

"Well, yes. I'll write it down."

After Fran looked at the address, she smiled,

"Because in the end, one truth prevails..."


	19. Chapter 19: A New Home

Hey! KatoShuuya here, with an announcement!

Starting June, I will be updating my fanfics on the weekends because of school. I'm not allowed to use the computer on weekdays. Except when it's vacation.

Also, I'll focus on finishing this fanfic first, before I update the other ones, (Sorry, I can't really focus that well on meeting very any goals...)

But, I will update them as soon as I finish this one!

I still don't own Inazuma Eleven!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 19- A New Home

**(Fuyuna's diary...)**

_Today we're leaving the mansion. It was a little delayed because of the... confessions that happened between me & Shuuya-kun..._

_It actually feels awkward for me to write his first name because I'm usually comfortable with using Gouenji, but, since he insisted that I call him Shuuya, so maybe I'll get used to calling him that by writing it down as well._

_But, to be honest, whenever I say his first name, the name feels like it's supposed to be there in my lips. Like... oh, well, I can't describe it._

_Well, I should explain anything else that happened while I & Shuuya were in the library, so here goes..._

_We also had our first kiss there._

_I mean, it was all so sudden! Even I didn't see it coming. At first I thought he wanted to be my boyfriend, & then I could feel his lips make contact with mine._

_I think that kiss lasted for what? 10 seconds, or something... whatever, I'm not really sure..._

_But that kiss was probably the best 10 seconds of my life._

_I wanted that moment to last forever, & I could tell Shuuya wanted it to make it last a little longer. But unfortunately, none of us could hold our breaths for a very long period of time._

_I've heard lots of girls in my class still waiting for their... delayed first kiss, because they couldn't figure out how to kiss. Like where the hell were the noses supposed to go, or something like that._

_But our kiss... felt natural, somehow. It was like we knew where everything was supposed to go, even if none of us had any experience doing it._

_Oh, well. Maybe I'll understand the crazy turns of fate someday..._

**(A few moments later...)**

"Well, here we are." Kudou announced, stretching. Fuyuna was about to interject, when Officer Shinobu said, "You two are moving here because this is the last place Haruko would imagine to look into, if he was looking for you."

"You mean he wouldn't dare imagine that we do live here?" Fuyuna asked, looking amused. Officer Shinobu nodded triumphantly, while Fuyuna rolled her eyes.

"Wait, so you're not staying? It's just me, and..." Gouenji trailed off. Officer Shinobu snorted, "Yes, it's just gonna be you two lovebirds here."

Fuyuna's eyes widened, while Officer Shinobu grinned, "You think I never knew that you two were smooching in that library?" while Gouenji looked shocked, when Kudou stepped in, "Don't worry, I won't tell your teammates."

"That wasn't what I was worried about!" Gouenji blurted, while Kudou calmly said, "You know, if you're worried about your sister finding out, don't be. She already knows."

Gouenji looked shocked, while Fuyuna said, "So that explains the angry text message..." Fuyuna simply shrugged, "I borrowed your cell phone, remember?"

Officer Shinobu was already checking the house when the three of them came in. "You already have all the things you need here. A fresh supply of clothes, clean water, & for the little lady..." Fuyuna looked surprised,

"A year's supply of nail polish & hair care products." Kudou laughed, while Fuyuna looked annoyed & amused, Officer Shinobu only shrugged, "Don't look at me! Your mother would never forgive me if I don't let you take care of yourself."

The two men were about to leave, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

**Fun Facts: **I actually come up with most of the chapters in this fanfic whenever I play My Paper Plane 2 or Japan Life on my phone. I can't really explain why, it just pops in & starts playing in my head! Also, I initially planned the events in this chapter to happen in Chapter 16, but my ideas betray me sometimes!

Anyways, I dare you guys to guess the person knocking behind their door. Whoever guesses right will get a fanfic about her & Gouenji! (Or your IE crush/es!) I know it's not much, but it's all I could come up with. You could leave the answers in the reviews!

Please read & review!


	20. Chapter 20: Interrogation, Movies & Rain

Hey theeeree! It's me, KatoShuuya! Hopefully, I'll work hard & make my chapters a bit longer... starting tomorrow XD. I hope you enjoy!

Still don't own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 20- Interrogation, Movies & the Rain

Officer Shinobu opened the door to see a girl with shiny blonde hair, with a diamond-shaped clip with feathers on her hair. The girl simply said, "May I please talk to Fuyunamu Hayakaze?"

Officer Shinobu looked curious, & replied, "Who are you & what business do you have with her?" The girl sighed, while Kudou looked at the girl & said,

"Hey, are you from the Desmarais family?" Kudou blurted out. Officer Shinobu looked skeptical, "Wait, if the Desmarais family is French, then why is she here?"

The girl scoffed, saying, "Just because we are a French family doesn't mean I don't have the right to go to other places." Officer Shinobu looked mildly annoyed, while the girl went on, "Besides, I'm not all French. I have a Japanese side as well."

The girl, however, nodded to Kudou, & said, "Reene Ghislaine Desmarais, to be specific. But call me Fran."

Kudou looked surprised, "So you're the detective of the family, eh?" Fran simply sighed, looking annoyed, while Kudou went on, "Listen, if you're here to try & solve Junichiro's murder, I bid you luck."

Fuyuna looked surprised, saying, "Who's Junichiro?" Fran looked exasperated, while saying, "Geez, for a girl who-"

"Fran-sama, she doesn't know." Kudou said, while both Fran & Fuyuna looked surprised. "What do you mean, she doesn't know?" Fran demanded.

Fuyuna looked down, saying, "Oh, you mean..."

Kudou looked surprised, while Officer Shinobu said, "Uhm, yeah. She knows." Fran, oblivious to the mood, said, "How the hell could she not know who her own uncle was? He was a legend! The genius of his time-"

"The very reasons as to why he never let Fuyuna know." Officer Shinobu cut her off, while Kudou nodded, "Fran-sama, don't you know that the reason Junichiro retired from the force was because he wanted to be there for Fuyuna?"

Fuyuna looked up, & said, "You mean..." Kudou nodded to Fuyuna, "Fuyuna, don't you remember that your aunt & uncle don't have kids?" Fran looked curious, & asked, "But I thought he quit because-"

"We thought so as well, until the time came when he told us not to tell Fuyuna of what he was unless it was necessary." Officer Shinobu cut in, "He retired from the force because he wanted to take care of Fuyuna."

Kudou was still talking to Fuyuna, saying, "Fuyuna, he loved you too much to let you know what he was. The world can see him as the genius codesman, but, he was always ashamed because he barely has time for his family."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Fuyuna interjected, while Kudou sighed, "Fuyuna, he didn't want you to live a guarded life. He wanted you to be able to enjoy a childhood, with no bodyguards & whatnot..."

"That doesn't make any sense-"

"Fuyuna, he never told you because the more you knew, the less you'd be able to enjoy your life as kid, okay?" Fuyuna looked shocked, "But, why?"

"His job was dangerous, Fuyuna. The reason only Valentine knows, other than us on the force, was because she was prepared. You, however, are not. He wanted you to be a normal kid, just like he wanted-"

"To be the kid he's always wanted to be..." Fuyuna finished for him. Fran sat down next to Fuyuna, "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"No, it's okay! At least I was able to get the truth..." Fuyuna smiled, while Gouenji shook his head, "Geez, you were so depressed awhile ago!", while Fuyuna looked amused, "Look who's talking!"

Fran looked amused for a while & then turned serious, "Fuyuna, if it isn't too much, could you tell me what happened the day your uncle died?"

Fuyuna looked a bit surprised, "Oh, uhm, sure..." Officer Shinobu & Kudou looked at each other & said, "Fuyuna, wait-"

"No. I've kept this a secret long enough. This is for me as well." She looked away, while Gouenji looked surprised.

"Well, here goes..."

**(A few moments later...)**

Finally, after a short interrogation, it was just the two of them in the house. Fuyuna was busy eating popcorn, while we watched random movies on the TV.

Suddenly, Fuyuna said, "Whoa, it's pouring out there!" Gouenji moved closer to the window, & said, "You're right, it's pouring!"

"Fuyuna, you wanna go out?" Gouenji said, while Fuyuna said, "How about..."

Then she pulled Gouenji out of his seat & out the door, "... right now!"

**Fun Fact/s: **The plot for this chapter & the next is actually, sort of based, on our short vacation to my cousin's place, where we ran in the rain like maniacs & had movie marathons & food trips!

Hope you enjoyed! Ja ne!


	21. Chapter 21: Operation & Moments in Rain

Hiii! I have to apologize if this chapter is a bit confusing, it wasn't very well thought of.

But I will do better in future chappies!

For now, please enjoy:3

Me no own Inazuma Eleven!

Chapter 21-Operations & Moments in the Rain

**(Gouenji's P.O.V)**

"Are you serious?" was the first thing I felt like asking Fuyuna when I figured out what she wanted to do here. "Well, yes, I am. You got a problem?"

"Yes. You want us to walk in the pouring rain, with no umbrella & only our clothes we're wearing to protect us." I replied, looking serious. But, deep down inside, I really wanted to do this too, but I'd never let Fuyuna know.

"Yeah! Come on, Shuuya! Haven't you always enjoyed running in the rain?" Fuyuna said, looking curious. "But, we'll be soaking wet!" I reasoned, but I knew Fuyuna wouldn't buy it.

"Isn't that the point?" Fuyuna asked, while I looked away. The truth was I've never even dared to go out in the pouring rain before, even as a little kid. Here's what I get for having overprotective parents. "Come on! You REALLY need to try it!"

I looked at her, surprised. How the hell could she have known that...?

"I can see it in your eyes, Shuuya. Deep down inside, you wanna!" Fuyuna looked at the rain, "Come on, we're wasting rain!" she said pleadingly. So who was I to say no?

"Alright, fine, we could..." Fuyuna's expression practically glowed & before I could finish, she dragged me out into the rain...

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Gouenji & Fuyuna stood out there in the rain, while Fuyuna said, "You know this is actually my first time taking a shower in the rain." While Gouenji said, "If it's our first time together in the rain, what say-"

"We call this a date? Sure! But..." Fuyuna trailed off, looking away. Gouenji smiled & said, "Don't worry, if it's food you're worrying about, don't bother. We could have chips when we get back inside."

Fuyuna laughed aloud, & said, "Well, okay. How 'bout we start walking? We can't stand here forever!" while Gouenji looked amused, & nodded.

**(A few moments later...)**

"Shuuya-kun?" Fuyuna said, while Gouenji looked at her, worried, "What is it, Fuyuna-chan?" Fuyuna looked away, "Shuuya, I wanted... to thank you..."

"For what?"

"For... everything I guess... for giving me my first kiss, for..."

"Fuyuna..."

"Shuuya-kun, when this mess is over, would you..." Tears flowed down her face, blending in with the raindrops.

"With all my heart, Fuyu-chan."

"Even if it takes a thousand years?" Fuyuna looked up, while Gouenji smiled, "Even if it takes forever & always."

"But, why? I always-", Gouenji cut her off, "Fuyuna, I could fall in love with girls that look like clones with make-up on..."

"Or I could fall in love with a girl who can brighten up the evening sky without even trying." Fuyuna looked surprised, "You mean that?"

"Fuyuna, when this mess is over, I want you to be the person I would spend my days with, not as a friend, or even a sister, but..."

"Your girlfriend?"

"As the other half of my heart."

**(In another part of town...)**

"Well, Fran-sama? Did you interview her already?" The person from another end of the line asked Fran, while Fran sighed, "What do you think, Yumiko-san? Of course I did!"

Yumiko huffed, annoyed at Fran's attitude. "Good. Now all that's left is to interview her maniac father." Fran sighed, & asked, "Have you even talked to him yet?"

Yumiko sighed, & said, "Not yet, but he'll talk tomorrow. Hopefully."

Fran smiled a small smile, while Yumiko asked, "Tell me again, why do I have to interview the maniac?", while Fran sighed, exasperatedly, "Because, you're the one with the evil attitude-"

"So? What does that have to do with-"

"He'll trust you. It's obvious he won't go for me because I'm with the good guys, even if it doesn't show."

"Fine. But you owe me for this..."


	22. Chapter 22: Interviews & Revelations

Heh, my second longest chapter. Yay!

I'm really sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing, it wasn't very well thought of.

Oh, well, hope you enjoy!

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, & the OCs belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 22- Interviews & Revelations

**(In another side of town... in Yumiko's P.O.V)**

I was standing in front of an old warehouse, feeling annoyed & nervous at the same time. I, of all the people, was asked to interview the crazy maniac father. Lucky me.

I was hoping that I could just waltz in there & talk to him, but the goon there says I could get myself killed if I tried to step in his office without his permission.

It was a shame Axellia wasn't here. She could sneak in that office without breaking a sweat.

Anyways, where DID Mamera send them to? I knew Fran was somewhere interviewing Fuyuna, & as far as I know Axellia was gonna interview her father.

Why, oh why, did I have to-?

"Hey, are you... uhm, Yumiko-sama?" a tall burly man asked. I sighed, & said, "Yes, I'm Yumiko. So can I talk to him already?"

The tall man nodded, & led me inside the warehouse. It was even worse in here than it was outside. A foul smell hung around the place & I could've sworn I saw a skeleton a while back.

I hadn't really noticed that we've reached his office until the man led me to a staircase that looked as if it was about give away.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked. The man shook his head, saying, "You only. He wishes to talk to you in private."

I sighed, & carefully climbed the stairs. When I reached the top, a tall man met me at the top. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Yumiko-sama." I rolled my eyes, "Aren't we gonna proceed to the interview? I'm kind of busy."

"Oh, fine. I'm very busy as well. I have... business to attend to as well, you know." He sighed, saying, "It's just that nobody in this world has the same ideals as me. Not even my own daughter."

Well, I think our interview's starting. "What do you mean the same ideals?"

The man laughed, saying, "I have this... rather unusual belief. I think that money is everything, since you can buy almost everything with money now, am I right?"

I nodded, while he went on, "You see, I have a daughter, who doesn't see the idea I see. Saddening, isn't it?"

I nodded again, while he went on again, like it was nothing, "My former moneymaking scheme didn't work, you see. My daughter wouldn't cooperate, & I was required to use force. But, in the end, it failed. She abandoned me."

He was talking about his divorce with Natsuna. Maybe he'll let something slip... "Thanks to that..., I lost my daughter & my wife. But now, everything is about to change."

I looked at the window, while he went on, "Someday soon, I'll pay a visit to my dear daughter & her... boyfriend. Because she'll be my money maker."

I looked at him, & asked, "But what if she refuses?"

He laughed, "Oh, she can't refuse. You see, if she did, she could say her farewell to the world."

**(Meanwhile, in the hospital...)**

Axellia slowly opened the door to her father's office, "Dad, can I talk to you for a while? I won't take long, I promise."

Her father looked up from the desk, "Sure, Axellia. Go ahead.", while Axellia sighed in relief. "It seems I need to talk to you as well."

"I... wanted to ask you about what happened... during Fuyuna's accident." Axellia blurted out, while Katsuya looked surprised, saying, "What a coincidence, I wanted to tell you about that as well."

Katsuya started looking at the file he was studying a while ago, & said, "I suppose you already have all the details, but here's something even I never noticed before."

"Is it about Fuyuna's health?" Axellia asked, looking worried, while Katsuya shook his head, "You see, I was looking over Fuyuna's files again, & happened to stumble over this one."

Axellia looked surprised, while he went on, "I wanted to re-analyze the file, maybe see if I missed anything that could potentially harm Fuyuna, when I saw..."

"... A letter saying that I leave Fuyuna alone, or else..." Axellia looked panicky by now, saying, "So what does that mean?"

Katsuya sighed, "He knows. He knows everything." Axellia's face spelled disbelief, while Katsuya went on, "He knows more than he's letting on. Axellia, if you're still joining that detective troupe of Mamera's, then I advise you to be careful."

"But why? We're with the force-"

"Axellia, this is a man who is willing to do anything & everything to clear his tracks. The only reason why I let you join is because you girls have a chance of solving the greatest mystery no one has dared solve before."

Axellia looked shocked, saying, "I- I'll be careful. You be careful too, okay Dad?" Katsuya nodded, looking worried.

"We'll solve this case, Dad. I promise."

**(A few moments later... in the police station.)**

Mamera looked at the figures approaching the doors of the station, looking worried & somewhat impatient at the same time.

"Well, how'd it go?" She asked as soon as the others were inside the doorway.

Axellia blurted, "He knows who got involved 10 years ago."

"He what?"


	23. Chapter 23: Investigation & Popcorn

Hey! So yeah, the title's really random, I've been meaning to use it for a while...

Me no own Inazuma Eleven & the OCs own to their respective owners...

Chapter 23- Investigation & Popcorn

**(Fuyuna's P.O.V)**

Well, here's to the second part of our so-called 'date'. After taking a shower & all that, we were just sitting in the living room, staring at the assortment of chips & other stuff Officer Shinobu bought for us.

Shuuya looked at the chips, "No way, did he have to buy THIS much?", while I picked out an orange lollipop from the pile that was on the table.

"Maybe he thought we'd get hungry", I told him, even if I myself didn't get the reason why he bought this much, while Shuuya looked at me with a funny look on his face, "You're this hungry."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't eat that much.", while Shuuya looked at a pack of microwave popcorn, & said, "Yum... microwave popcorn..." while I laughed, "Without the microwave!"

He stood up & said, "He did say we could cook our own food, right?" while he muttered something about a stove & a pan. I stood up & followed him to the stove...

... And somehow figured out what he was gonna do.

"You are crazy, just so you know." I said, while he only smiled as he poured the contents of the packet into the pan filled with water.

Then he placed it on top of the stove. Before he did, though, he poked at one of the popcorn pellets, (I don't really know what to call those thingies, so yeah...), smiling as he did so. I looked at him, while he said, "I just hope that the fire fighters don't decide on storming in here after all this is done..."

"What? Are you crazy?" I asked him, while he simply smiled, saying, "Don't worry, I won't burn the house down."

I blinked, while he turned the stove up to maximum, "Are you sure that's okay? Maybe we should tune it down a little..."

Shuuya looked confident, somehow, as he reassured me, " They'll cook faster this way. Now come on, we'll miss the rest of the movie"

**(Meanwhile... in another part of town...)**

Fran, Mamera, Axellia & Yumiko were busy searching the police force's database. In accuracy, Fran was searching the computer's database, Mamera & the others were busy looking in Junichiro's paperwork.

"Hey, Fran, you done with that database yet?" Axellia asked, while Fran huffed, saying, "The database is encrypted! I can't get through!"

Yumiko, who overheard their conversation, yelled, "Hey, any of you computer geniuses know what to do?"

Fran looked at them, "No, I don't think anyone could decode this.", while Mamera looked at her, saying, "Are you saying you're giving up?"

Fran looked at her, disbelief & indignation written all over her face "No, I'm saying we need help." Axellia looked at the code that was on the massive computer screen, "She's right. This code isn't... how do I put it?"

"The code isn't what you usually use for databases. This code, is entirely different. It was programmed to open up to one person, & one person only..." a voice said.

They all looked to see...


	24. Chapter 24: Burnt Popcorn & Decoding

Heyyoww! 'Tis me, KatoShuuya! I'm truly sorry if this isn't that good, but I promise I will do better!

Oh, & I'm currently posting new updates about this & upcoming fanfics, please follow (KatoShuuya), I follows back:3

I don't own Inazuma Eleven, or the OCs. The detective isn't mine, it also belongs to IE!

Chapter 24- Burnt Popcorn & Decoding

**(Back at the house... in Gouenji's P.O.V)**

While Fuyuna was busy rereading her uncle's journal, I looked out the window, wondering what life would be like if I hadn't...

Wait. Do I smell something... BURNING?

Fuyuna reacted first, saying, "Shuuya... I think I smell the popcorn..."

I didn't need to be told twice, me & Fuyuna ran to the stove...

... To see this big black billowy smoke coming from the pan itself. I looked for a hose, anything to stop the smoke from spreading, while Fuyuna turned off the stove, & removed the pan. By the time I got back, the smoke had cleared & Fuyuna was busy cleaning the pan, scraping off what was once popcorn.

"Fuyuna? I'm so-" Fuyuna had put her hand on my mouth, saying, "It's okay. Just... no more crazy ideas. For now."

I nodded, while she looked wistful, saying, "I think that's everything.", looking at the pan, which was now spotless. I had to wonder how she did that, though. "How 'bout we start the second part of the 'date'?"

I smiled, while she pulled me inside, to continue the 'date'

**(A few moments later...)**

We were in the middle of this random movie, when I felt something land on my shoulder. I figured Fuyuna must've fallen asleep, the movie was a bit boring after all. I thought she really was sleeping, until she said, a bit sleepily, "Shuuya-kun... thanks for... the date..."

I blushed, while I slowly stroked her hair, saying, "Thanks for the date as well, Fuyuna-chan..."

**(In another part of town...)**

"Detective Onigawara!" Mamera recovered first, after hearing Fran's outburst. "Wait. THAT'S Detective Onigawara? He looks so..."

The man, now known as Detective Onigawara, said, "Yes, I know. Now, why do you want to get into Junichiro's database so badly?" Axellia opened her mouth to speak, when Mamera stopped her, "We wanted to know about what happened 10 years ago. Can you help us?"

Yumiko looked at the detective, & said, "Please? We just wanna get this over with..."

Detective Onigawara looked at the code, & typed something on the keyboard, then looked at them, "Well, girls. I've partially decoded it. But there's only one person who can crack this code."

Mamera looked excited, saying, "Well, who is it?" while the girls looked at the detective expectantly. Detective Onigawara looked at them, saying,

"The one who could decode this is..."


	25. Chapter 25: Visiting

Hey there! KatoShuuya here! It's a week before school, so it's an explanation as to why I can't update fast next week. But I will update as soon as I can! Also apologizing if this chap isn't that good, I had another mental block!

Still don't own Inazuma Eleven, & OCs belong to their owners!

Oh, and I forgot to mention, that the username I mentioned in the previous chapter was for Twitter:) For all of you who have Twitter, please follow ( KatoShuuya) Link available on my profile page!

Chapter 25- Visiting

**(Fuyuna's P.O.V)**

I woke up the next morning, to the sound of my cell phone playing 'Otakebi Boy WAO!' by Berryz Koubou. I grabbed my phone from the center table, & soon realized that it wasn't the music player, someone was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked in the most wide-awake voice I could muster, not bothering to look at the phone's caller ID. The person on the other line, however, noticed that I had just woken up.

"Fuyuna-chan? It's me, Fran-" She was cut off by some argument on her line, while a few more persons were trying to make them stop. "I'm sorry if I had to wake you up, it was important."

I rolled over. It was pretty hard, considering that I was sleeping on the couch, "Oh, no it's okay. So what's this about?"

"We need you to decode something for us." Fran said, while I was wondering what it was, when she went on, "It's something that used to belong to your uncle. Is it okay with you?"

I looked at the clock on the wall, "Uhm... Yeah sure. So do we have to go there, or you're just gonna pay us a visit?" Fran asked someone from the background the same question, until she said,

"We'd go with the second choice. We'll get there somewhere in the afternoon, is that okay?" I wondered for a moment, before I finally said yes. Fran sighed, then said, "Good. Well, see you later!"

_Tlic. _I guess that meant she's already hung up. I lay there for a while, before I could feel myself getting sleepy again, until...

"Fuyuna! How long do you intend on sleeping?" My eyes snapped open, while Shuuya sat on the floor, right in front of me. "What time is it anyway?" I asked, feeling detached from my surroundings. Shuuya smiled, while I pulled myself up from the couch.

"I made pancakes." Shuuya said, while he pulled me to the dining room. After sitting down, however, I was met by the most awesome looking pancakes a have ever laid eyes on.

"And you cooked this...when?" I looked at him, while he grinned, "While you were sleeping, I went out & bought ingredients." I looked away, I had been sleeping for a while...

I poked at one of the pancakes, & took a bite...

"Shuuya, this tastes awesome!" I blurted, while he smiled, "I may not be able to cook popcorn, but I can still cook pancakes!"

**(A few moments later... in Normal P.O.V)**

Fuyuna sat next to Gouenji, licking on an orange lollipop, while Gouenji looked at her, & asked, "Fuyuna? I wanted to ask you if..."

He cut off by the sound of knocking on the door. I got up to open it, to see Fran & a few others...

"Axellia-chan?"


	26. Chapter 26: Unlocking & Struggle

I apologize if this isn't at all good. I decided to make this the climactic chapter in the fanfic. I won't be able to update regularly starting June 7, because school starts. It's the same for Twitter. Sorry!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this!

Still don't own IE & OCs belong to their proper owners, kay?

Chapter 26- Unlocking & Struggle

Axellia, after hearing her name, ran over & hugged Gouenji, while the other girls introduced themselves to Fuyuna. After the formalities have passed, Mamera asked Fuyuna if she could unlock her Uncle June's database for them.

Axellia noted the obvious change in Fuyuna's expression, & started, "Fuyuna-sama, it's okay if you don't wanna, it's just that-"

Fuyuna cut her off, saying, "Axellia-chan, it's okay. I'll do it." The girls looked at each other, while Gouenji had a small talk with Fuyuna.

"Fuyuna, are you sure? You look-" Fuyuna cut him off, saying, "Gouenji, I promise you, I can do this. I won't guarantee that I could ever be the same after this, but-"

"Would you promise me you'll stay strong?" Gouenji cut her off, his voice laced with worry & conviction. Fuyuna smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Shuuya-kun, I'll stay strong for you."

Gouenji smiled as Fuyuna went on to unlock the secrets of her uncle's mysterious past...

**(A few moments later... in Gouenji's P.O.V)**

It took Fuyuna the rest of the day to unlock the database. It was a long, torturous job, & as much as I wanted to help her with the job, she preferred to do the job alone.

"Fuyuna, this will take longer if you can't let me help." I said gently. The sun was setting, but the poor girl was no closer to even a sliver of accomplishment.

Fuyuna smiled, while she said, "Then I'd prefer decoding this even if it took the whole month."

"Fuyuna, you're being unreasonable. You're getting-"

"Shuuya-kun." I was cut off when I heard her call my name. "The reason why I don't let you help me is because I want to be the one to unlock this all by myself."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Fuyuna cut me off. "Call me what you may, unreasonable, crazy & all that, but you just don't get what this means to me-"

"I wasn't gonna call you that. I just wanted to tell you how far you've gotten with your newfound bravery-"

"I didn't find it all if it weren't for you..."

**(A few hours later...)**

Fuyuna was standing outside the night sky. She liked seeing the stars, but, unfortunately, she hadn't seen the man standing behind her.

The rest happened in a flash; the man struggled to cover Fuyuna's mouth with a chloroformed rag, while Gouenji tried to get him off Fuyuna, though the man was too strong for him. The man smacked Gouenji in the face, knocking him out. Fuyuna, when she temporarily got free from the man, screamed, "SHUUYA!"

Detective Onigawara heard the commotion & ran out the door. All he saw was the black car speeding away & Gouenji waking up on the concrete floor.

Axellia reacted first, saying, "Shuuya-kun! What happened? Where's Fuyu-" She was cut off by the sight of the black car speeding away. The rest of the girls were busy asking Gouenji questions.

Detective Onigawara, however, speed-dialled Officer Shinobu, & in a matter of seconds he arrived at the house, looking panicky. Another woman went out of the car, looking like she'd been crying for hours, days even.

"Tell me where the car headed." Officer Shinobu asked, while Gouenji pointed the way. Officer Shinobu told all of them to get in the car, & headed to the direction of the black car.

**(Meanwhile, in the black car...)**

"NO! Get away from me... you... you... BASTARD!" Fuyuna screamed, her expression looking angry & hazy at the same time. The man beside her bristled, while Haruko signalled him not to. "I apologize for the way we... picked you up, but I assure you-"

Fuyuna cried. "I don't care! Get away from me!", while Haruko sighed, "Fuyuna, if you don't stop, I'll be forced to make you go to bed early."

"Shut up! I'm not five. And you can't tell me what to do, you-" Fuyuna was cut off, as a chloroformed rag covered her face, & slowly, she felt herself losing consciousness.

Vaguely, she felt Haruko pull her close to him, running his fingers through her hair, saying, "Good girl. Now just go to sleep..."

And that was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

**(A few moments later...)**

Haruko slowly placed Fuyuna's head on his lap, making her lie down on the car seat. The man looked at Fuyuna & said, "She looks pretty cut, sir. When she's not trying to cause hell."

Haruko smiled, as he caressed her cheek, saying, "Don't you agree?"


	27. Chapter 27: Losing Control

So yeah, this is really not so good a chapter. I'm actually in shock, since a lot of my classmates voted me to be the class rep. *shivers* Whyyyyyy?

Anyways, I thought of this while I was in class, & yeah... (Oh lookiee! I'm daydreaming already!)

I actually got inspired to type this chap after listening to Kotoko's Lament, while watching a boxing match on TV. (Nyeh~ to all the Filipinos there, I bet you know what it is!)

Me no owns the detective girls & Inazuma Eleven.

Chapter 27- Losing Control

It's only been a few hours in Haruko's company. In that short span of time, Fuyuna has been tortured & injured badly by Haruko.

Fuyuna was just sitting on the room's windowsill, contemplating on how long before Shuuya & the others were here, when Haruko came in & said, "Fuyuna-chan, aren't you happy to see me?" Fuyuna jumped a little, & then noticed that it was just Haruko.

She continued to glare at the window, & snapped, "Since when would I even be happy to see you?"

"My guys might've been a little too... rough on you-"

Fuyuna cut him off, "Rough? I broke my arm because you slammed me on a metal wall. And these scars weren't from 'your guys'. They were all from you." Haruko looked at her, unperturbed, while pulling Fuyuna down from the windowsill & placed her in bed.

"Fuyuna, why don't you want to help me? If you just helped me, maybe you wouldn't have been-"

"Wouldn't have been? Even if I would help you I'd still end up like this." Fuyuna looked away from him, "Besides, you're not a person who's worth helping out."

Haruko, who had been suppressing his anger at the snappy comments Fuyuna made, couldn't help but let loose a bit of anger at the girl.

"Not worth helping? Tell me, Fuyuna, who helped make your dream of becoming a pageant princess come true, huh?" Haruko challenged Fuyuna, while all she did was scoff at him & say,

"I _**NEVER**_wanted to be a pageant princess. I wanted to be something different. But hey, back then your dream was a moneymaking scheme."

Haruko was, by now, about to go crazy, until one little comment pushed him over the edge.

"Besides, I don't even wanna be here..."

**(Somewhere very close to Haruko's hideout...)**

Mamera & the others looked at the gray tower that was supposedly Haruko's hideout. Officer Shinobu was running a few tests to check if Haruko, or Fuyuna was inside.

Gouenji, however, was just desperate. He went out of the car, & into the tower, "I'm looking for Fuyuna inside!"

The detective girls followed him, while Officer Shinobu yelled, "NOT YET! THE PLACE ISN'T SECURE!"

**(At the top floor of the tower...)**

Haruko looked beyond angry, "Well, Fuyuna. You want me to be the bad guy? Fine then, now who's the-" He cut himself off, stabbing Fuyuna with a kitchen knife.

Gouenji came in right after, with a few police officers & the detective girls right behind him.

If he had felt so guilty when he saw Fuyuna back then*, then you couldn't imagine the regret he feels now...

*Any of you guys remember what happened in Chap 3? :p

So yeah, tell me what you thought of the chapter in the reviews! I shall now continue watching the boxing match!


	28. Chapter 28: Sayonara for Now

Hey there! Yes, so I decided to redo the whole chap, agaiiin. And this time, I'm actually okay with it:3 Turns out I only needed to write it on paper, I've gotten so used to directly typing it instead of making a draft first, (I only do drafts on school papers.), so there.

I actually did this while I was bored in Math class. No, I'm serious. I guess I should just be thankful I still get decent scores on the subject, (I thank my tutor for that!)

Oh, and for those of you who requested their OCs to beat up Haruko in the fic, don't worry! I'm trying to work out what chap I should put it in.

Anyways, I apologize in advance if this chap isn't that good. I'm a fail at drama. Herrr...

Okay, before I forget, I still don't own Inazuma Eleven, no matter how much I may beg, plead & cry to Level-5 to give it to me. OCs belong to their respective owners, of course!

So, now that that heartbreaking disclaimer is out of the way, let's get on with fic!

Chapter 28- Sayonara for now...

Gouenji ran to the bed, where Fuyuna was curled up in pain, due to the fact that she'd been stabbed by Haruko.

"Fuyuna!" Gouenji shouted, while Fuyuna hissed in pain, tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, but, after hearing Gouenji's voice, she managed to smile, though it was short-lived, the stab had damaged her more that anyone could ever imagine.

Gouenji pulled her closer to him, while Fuyuna whispered, "Shuuya-kun... you're here...", silently wincing in pain.

"Fuyuna, I am so sorry...""Gouenji said, hugging her closer to him. He could feel a warm liquid soaking his clothes, he looked down to see that it was Fuyuna's blood.

"Shuuya-kun... I missed you..." Fuyuna went on, tears flowing down her face, while Gouenji replied shakily, "Then I apologize for making you wait...", trying hard not to cry.

The Detective Girls, who had successfully beat out all of Haruko's henchmen, were about to call out to them, when they saw the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Oh, Fuyuna-chan..." Fran said sadly, while the other girls had already started to cry. Haruko sat through it all, with a suspicious smile on his face.

Fuyuna nuzzled her face in Gouenji's chest, saying, "Shuuya-kun... I'm so sorry it had to end this way..."

Gouenji was trying so hard to hold in his tears, "I should be sorry that I left you alone...", while Fuyuna looked up at him, & smiled.

"Shuuya-kun... I don't want sorry to be the last words we could ever say to each other..." Fuyuna said, while Gouenji said, "Fuyuna, please, don't say that..."

"Shuuya-kun, I don't have much time left here & you know it... please..." Fuyuna pleaded, while Gouenji pleaded, "Fuyuna, please hold on..."

"Shuuya-kun, I am so sorry if we could never say our marriage vows..." while Gouenji started to shake his head slowly, willing it to be all a dream, "But I just want to say... I'll love you forever, Shuuya-kun..."

Fuyuna started to take Gouenji's hand & squeezing it with the little strength she had, "Forever... and Always... I'll miss you..."

"Shuuya-kun..."

Gouenji's eyes widened on this last statement, saying, "Fuyuna? Fuyuna! Please don't... Please don't die on me yet!"

Yes, I know it's short, but pleeeaassee...

Read & Review!


	29. Chapter 29: Moonlit Tears

Frooyoooww! So I decided to post this chap as well. I am getting a lot of work done after I wrote those chaps! SWEEET!

I'm actually contemplating on whether or not I should make a cover art for the story. What do you guys think?

So, today we're going to view the chap in Gouenji's P.O.V., I decided to announce it now because the P.O.V. won't switch, even in flashbacks. So there:3

Anyways, I might've made Gouenji a bit too OOC, but it was necessary for the fic!

Before I go, I just want to say... Inazuma Eleven is not mine & OCs belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 29- Moonlit Tears

Everything happened in a blur.

The paramedics burst in & tried to revive Fuyuna, while the girls were interrogating Haruko.

I never heard their shouts of joy & relief when they heard Fuyuna breathe.

I never heard Haruko confess to the millions of great mysteries he'd left behind.

I never noticed a lot of things that night. Because only one thing remained.

Guilt.

All I could think about was how long I'd left Fuyuna with that madman...

The moonlight streamed in & illuminated my tears. Funny. It seemed like it was just yesterday when we were talking about the moon...

**(Flashback...)**

"_Hey, Shuuya-kun, have you ever wondered why the moon is like that?" Fuyuna asked, looking wistful. I looked up & asked, "Like what?"_

"_Like a piece of cheese!" Fuyuna replied cheerfully. I smiled & was about to launch into a very interesting explanation about the moon, when she cut me off._

"_And, no Shuuya-kun, I don't like a scientific explanation."_

_I laughed out loud, & asked, "Fuyuna, really! How can you tell?"_

_Fuyuna put on this mock thoughtful face & said, "I guess it's because I can read your face." I sighed, while Fuyuna went back to staring at the moon again._

"_Have you ever thought that the moon was made of cheese?" I smiled & countered,_

"_Have you ever thought that the stars were just Honey Stars with glitter?"_

_Fuyuna smiled & said, "Y'know, Shuuya-kun, someday the moon will shine brighter than it is now..."_

"_Because the sun is brighter?"_

"_Because someday things will make sense..."_

**(End of flashback...)**

I could feel the warm tears flowing down my cheeks, as I felt someone sit on the bed right next to me.

"Shh.. Shuuya-kun... It's okay, she made it..." I realized it was my father who said that, so I just hugged him & started crying harder.

"Otou-san... I... I... failed her..." I stammered, my voice barely a whisper.

"No, no, you didn't fail her, Shuuya-kun..."

My father pulled me closer to him, while I kept crying, & my father comforted me, trying to make me calm down.

After a while, I could feel my eyes slowly closing, I must've worn myself out from all the crying.

The last thing I heard my father tell me was,

"Everything's gonna be alright, Shuuya-kun..."

So, as my parting message...

Please read & review!


	30. Chapter 30: Dreamland

'Sup? I haven't updated in so long, & I'm sorry about that. I've been pretty damn busy today, busy with projects, quizzes, schoolwork, & other whatnot. Gosh, I feel so loved. (NOT!)

Anyways, I wrote this chapter while I was waiting for choir auditions. I don't expect it to be any good, since I wrote this with my nerves rocketing all over the place. However, I decided not to revise it, just to remind myself that the auditions DID happen & I wasn't half-crazed when I wrote this. (Oh, and for those of you who want to know, I got in!)

Sigh. Anyways, I was only able to post this today because my life tends to complicate itself. (Don't look at me like that, I'm serious.) Other than that, I've been sick. I still feel (and look) terrible. But I managed to drag myself out of bed & type this fic. (A lot of you may say it wasn't a great idea, but I tend to do a lot of stupid things.)

So, before I forget. I still don't own Inazuma Eleven, because if I did, I won't call this a fanfic. I'd call this a new episode. (LOL. Joke!)

Chapter 30- Dreamland

**(At the hospital...)**

The diagnosis wasn't good, nor was the prediction that Fuyuna could never wake up. But still, Katsuya held out hope. So did everyone in the hospital.

After he left Gouenji on the sofa bed in his office, he was surprised to see Kudou outside the door waiting for him.

"Kudou-san! What are you doing here? I thought you already-" He was cut off by his question, "Katsuya, tell me, is she going to make it?"

Katsuya fell silent. Kudou pressed on, saying, "Katsuya-sensei, please. Tell me." He sighed deeply, and said, "I... wouldn't say she's out of the woods yet."

Kudou's eyes widened, stunned, "What do you mean? Fuyuna will just-"

"That wasn't what I meant." Katsuya cut in, and sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that there is a 50/50 chance that she might or might not make it..." He looked back at Kudou, saying, "Her life is in a dangerous position, in the middle of life and death."

Kudou slowly walked to Fuyuna's bedroom door, and peered through. Fuyuna was still on life support. "Oh, Fuyuna... I wish you'd wake up..."

**(Somewhere in Dreamland... In Fuyuna's P.O.V)**

"_I wish you'd wake up..."_

"_Wake up..."_

"HEY!"

"Bwaaaah!" I screamed and promptly fell off the bed. A girl with long blond hair looked down on me, saying, "You sure took your sweet time getting up!" while I rubbed my sore head. "Now come on! We've got stuff to do!"

I painstakingly pulled myself up, and realized, "Whoa! Just a second, little girl. I don't even know your name yet!"

The 'girl' stopped dead on her tracks. I haven't really realized what happened, until...

"Ex-CUSE ME? How dare you call me a... I AM A GOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

I suddenly shut up, just realizing the fact that... "Wait. Terumi-kun?"

He looked like he was about to rant a little more, when he just processed what I just blurted out...

"Fuyuna-chan?"

So, I decided to end it here for the time being. My coughing has grown worse & I think my fever is acting up again... Grrr...

Anyways... as usual, read & review!


	31. Chapter 31: Another Dawn

Hello again, everyone:D Good to see you all again in the FF.N world:3

I'm sorry if it took an eternity for me to update! It was actually test season, a time of the year almost everyone loves:(((((( NOT.

But, since that torturous week has finally done, I will be able to update fics again! YESSSHHH33 Part of the reason I'm happy is because I can also catch up on the JPOP world. Yusss...:D I'm actually downloading the latest JPOP hits as I type this. YESHPLEASH!

It's also fieldtrip season, so I'm also preparing. (So that's why my progress is slow...)

Oh, yeah, a lot of you have requested me to make my chapters longer. So I shall try! (Challenge Accepted!)

So, as much as I hate the truth in this line, I am just so happy to be back it won't pester me... I could never own Inazuma Eleven. No, really, I can't.

Chapter 31- Another Dawn...

**(At the hospital...)**

Gouenji slowly walked in Fuyuna's hospital room, as if he was afraid of waking her up. But, really, he just did that because there might be someone in the room he didn't want to bother. Which there was.

A pretty woman, who bore a striking resemblance to Fuyuna, was sitting by her bedside, speaking as if she was talking to her.

"Fuyu-chan, I heard about you liking someone... I think Shinobu-kun mentioned his name to me." she said, looking teary, but she went on,

"Come on, why won't you wake up and tell me! Wake up and tell me it was careless of me for not remembering!" Then the lady burst to tears.

Gouenji carefully approached the lady, saying, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but hear you crying..." The lady wiped her tears, "I'm so sorry, it's just that... she's my daughter, you see..." The lady looked at Fuyuna sadly, saying, "I haven't been that much of a good mother to her... ever since her bastard father... left us... So I just want to make it up to her by staying with her..."

The lady looked at Gouenji with a half-smile, "I just happened to hear that you're the one that my Fuyu-chan likes. I hope you care for her. You deserve her more than I do..." Gouenji nodded slowly, speechless, while the lady turned back to Fuyuna, "Fuyu-chan, I'll leave you with him now... I'll be back soon..." The lady bade Gouenji goodbye and left the room.

After the lady left, Gouenji looked at Fuyuna, saying, "Hey there, Fuyuna... I bought you a teddy bear. Maybe you'd want to wake up and see how cute it is?" He sighed, saying, "It's been weeks, Fuyuna. A lot has happened in a few weeks. You're dad's in jail, and your mother is here as well."

Gouenji held her hand tightly, saying, "I talked to her, Fuyuna. Don't you wanna know why?" He went on, "She told me to take care of you. Maybe it's easier to do that when you're awake, don't you agree?"

Gouenji's eyes started to water when he said, "Fuyuna, I miss you already. I miss talking to you, I miss everything we used to do... Don't you wanna do those things again?" He started to cry as he went on, "Fuyuna, remember our almost-date? I'll take you on a real date if you wake up..."

He slowly laid his head on her bed, saying sleepily, "Fuyuna... I love you... even if you're not awake so you can hear me..."

**(A few hours later...)**

Gouenji woke up, due to the sunrise streaming through the window. He slowly lifted his head up, though it still felt heavy. He looked at Fuyuna, who was still sleeping,

"Good morning, Fuyuna. It's another sunrise, maybe you'd like to wake up now..."

And just when he never thought she's wake up...

Her eyelids slowly opened to reveal two bright blue eyes that everyone missed seeing, saying, "Shuuya-kun, I love you too..."

Gouenji looked surprised, saying, "You-you heard that? I thought you were-" He was cut off by Fuyuna, who simply said, "Let's just say, I had help from someone I used to know."

And then they started kissing...

**(Outside the bedroom door...)**

"She really is growing up, isn't she?" Natsuna said, while Shinobu nodded saying, "We all knew it could come to this someday."

Natsuna looked at her now-awake daughter saying, "She really does love him, doesn't she?"

"I'm betting she does. Wanna go in, Natsuna-sama..." He trailed off, looking at the sight of Natsuna walking away, "Where are you going? Don't you wanna stay?"

Natsuna looked back, "Shinobu, let them have their moment. We'll have our time with her, too. Just not now..."

"Can you really accept the fact she loves someone else now?"

"I'm just happy she's moved on from the memory of her father..."

**(Back at Dreamland...)**

Terumi looked at the sight of Shuuya and Fuyuna together, while a hand gripped his shoulder, "It was the right thing to do, Terumi-kun..."

"But, June-sempai, I loved her so much..." He looked away, while June said, "She's happier where she is, Terumi. She'll thank you for this."

"I know she will... it's just that..."

"Terumi-kun, there will come when you'll love someone more than you have ever loved Fuyuna. Maybe you should wait for that day..."

"They look perfect together, don't they?" He asked, even if the sight broke his heart, because he knew Fuyuna could never truly belong to him.

"I guess they do..."

Well, I tried my best, though I know, it's still not long enough. I've been really busy, so I hadn't had time to work on this. But I'll try to improve:D For the meantime, please review & you get to win a virtual cookie!


	32. Chapter 32: Ten Years Later

Yow! So I've been gone for a LONG while, and I'm really sorry if I've left you all waiting…

And, the reason for that long absence is… because I've been busy.

Yeah, with all the tests, and requirements, and report cards, and Foundation Week stuff, and Field Demo practices… I'm just glad I survived to see the sembreak!

But also, I've been contemplating on whether or not I should end the fic here.

I mean, I've considered adding a few more chaps to this, but I really don't know how to move on with this. So I've made a really, really, REALLY hard decision.

I've decided to end the fanfic here.

Yes, I know, it may not be the best decision for most of you there, but, believe me, I've given this a lot of thought. This wasn't a spur-of-the-moment decision, this took me weeks, and weeks of thought. Trust me, I don't like this either. But it's for the best.

But, don't worry. I won't end Fuyuna & Gouenji's story here. I'm actually in the process of writing a sequel to this fic. This chap will probably give a few hints of what could happen in the next fic.

Okay, enough pussyfooting around. I can't keep putting off the swan show*

So, for the last time, (in this fic), I don't own Inazuma Eleven… sadly.

Chapter 32- Ten Years Later…

**(Fuyuna's Diary…)**

_It's been ten years since that day._

_Ten years since I nearly died._

_Ten years since… everything._

_After all that commotion with my dad, I can't really say things went back to the way they were. For example, my mom and I began to spend more time with each other. Not that it isn't welcomed, trust me, it was fun, but I wasn't accustomed to 'Mother-Daughter Time' ALL the time._

_Also, me and Shuuya-kun started going out a lot. He took me on a date, (a REAL date, not like the one we had when I was kidnapped, and all…), bought me this really, really cute teddy bear for my birthday, and took me out for Valentine's Day._

_Are you wondering if we still live together? Well… no, not anymore. I mean sure, technically, the house is ours, but, hey, we both had families who miss us and all, but sometimes we go visit the house, we sleep there sometimes, but overall, yeah… I don't make sense._

_I know, I know. I shouldn't be talking about the past all the time, but, with Shuuya-kun coming back to Japan and all, I just can't help feel nostalgic, and everything._

_Okay, okay. Maybe I should talk about someone else now. Do you still remember the detective girls? (You know, Mamera, Fran, Yumiko and Axellia?) Well, they have a pretty successful detective agency now! They're actually giving me calls, and endless thank-you letters for giving them their big break during that case with my father._

_It's funny how that tragedy changed a lot of lives, isn't it?_

_You're probably wondering where Shuuya went, eh? He went to Germany for college, actually. Stands to reason why there's a chest full of letters from him. (That's right, a CHEST.) I also visited him there, in Germany of course, and it was fun! He took me to the most memorable date we've ever had together, he took me to amazing tourist spots there, and by the end of my visit, I almost wished I didn't have to go. Believe it or not, I actually CRIED in the airport because I was gonna miss him __SO MUCH. _

_But hey, Shuuya-kun says that his stay in Japan will be permanent. Believe it or not, he had his stuff moved to our house, because I told him that that was the house I was staying at because it was closer to where I went to college._

_I'm at the sidewalk near my old house, (you know, the sidewalk where we met!) waiting for him to arrive, so I'm just killing time writing here… Oh, look, there he is! I'd better go, I'll tell you everything later!_

_Oh, gosh, I am just sooo nervous!_

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Why shouldn't she be nervous? She hasn't seen Gouenji for a really long time, and who knows? Maybe he's changed a lot during his stay in Germany!

"Fuyuna-chan, or am I mistaken?" The voice never changed, but the person who stood before Fuyuna looked nothing like the Shuuya-kun she's known since they were high school. His skin was darker, and his hair was no longer spiky, in fact, it was a bit longer, and it was almost shoulder-length. His hair was still blonde, save for the fact that it had highlights on them. But his face, though its features a bit sharper, were still the same.

"Well? Are you Fuyuna-chan, or not?" Gouenji asked again, in a playful tone this time, while Fuyuna shot him a grin, and said, "Yeah, that's me. Or were you expecting someone cuter?" Gouenji laughed out loud, as he hugged Fuyuna tightly, and said, "OH, it is you! I've missed you so much!"

Fuyuna fought to hold back her tears, happy tears obviously, as she returned the hug, saying, "Shuuya-kun… I missed you too!"

They walked around town a while, catching up with each other. They returned to the sidewalk when Gouenji turned to face Fuyuna, and said, "Fuyuna, I've been meaning to ask this for a really long time….", looking serious now. Fuyuna blinked and said, "Oh, uhm.. sure. I don't mind."

Gouenji pulled out a tiny purple box out of his pocket, knelt down on one knee, and, opening the box, revealing a moon-shaped diamond ring, said, "Fuyunamu Hayakaze, will you marry me?"

Fuyuna, shocked at Gouenji's words, couldn't hold back her tears anymore as she hugged Gouenji, saying, "Yes, Shuuya-kun… Yes…"

Well. How was that for an ending? Did you like it?

Oh, wait. No one likes endings.

Unless you're waiting for a terrible story to end. Are you?

Okay, enough about that.

Before I end this, I just want to thank everyone who's followed Fuyuna and Gouenji's story from beginning to end, I thank you. Thanks for all of the support, and for choosing to ride the crazy rollercoaster of emotion that is my fanfic.

Just in case it isn't obvious, this is actually my very first fanfic. The very first fanfic I have ever finished and used OCs in. Most of you may not think of it as a big deal, but it is a very big deal to me.

Looking back, I really hadn't imagined I would be able to see this fanfic reach the end, (or even be this successful, too!), but I still can't believe it's over. Gosh, I'm actually crying tears of joy now…

Hope to see you in the next fanfic!

Read and Review!

-KatoShuuya-


End file.
